


Там нет меня

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Memory Loss, Terminal Illnesses, arisasa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: ...наша вечная тоска друг по другу в ожидании, когда закончится сценарий, как гнетущая пустота белого шума.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Там нет меня

**Author's Note:**

> Бета (и автор описания): Q-q https://ficbook.net/authors/21139  
> Текст на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8279017

Аримы нет рядом, когда Хайсе впервые остается наедине с пустой квартирой — своей квартирой, и не знает, куда в ней податься, к чему прислониться, чтобы почувствовать себя уместным. Он обходит комнаты — спальню, кухню и ванную, — и не решается коснуться мебели, сухих цветов на холодильнике, маленького пятна краски на кафеле. Здесь кто-то жил до него, и Хайсе кажется, что в любую секунду этот кто-то вернется. В тишине стен ему слышится ожидание хозяина. Не его.

Он украдкой смотрит по углам в поиске камер, но ничего не находит: если камеры и есть, то скрытые, не такие большие, как в Управлении. В ящиках и шкафах на кухне Хайсе обнаруживает посуду — разномастную коллекцию тарелок и чашек с отколотыми краями, тяжелую чугунную кастрюлю. На мгновение он теряется в размышлениях, что ему делать со всем этим добром, но потом решает, что может пригласить Ариму на ужин или принести ему что-то из еды на работу, и, согретый этой мыслью, проверяет шкаф и комод в спальне — пусто, и аптечку над раковиной в ванной — пусто. Хайсе закрывает аптечку; из зеркальной дверцы на него смотрит юноша с закушенной губой, с испуганными глазами. Он одергивает себя и пробует ободряюще улыбнуться.

Отражение в чужом доме тоже кажется чужим.

  


⁂

Хайсе нет рядом с Аримой, когда тот возвращается домой после зачистки, опускает чемодан с куинке на пол, позволяет плащу упасть с плеч и там же, у порога, начинает освобождаться от налипающих друг на друга слоев одежды и брони, мокрых, черных. Он делает это с размеренностью метронома, одно отточенное движение за другим, потому что если остановиться на секунду, можно упасть на холодную плитку как есть и проспать на ней год жизни за сутки — счет теперь такой, — консервируясь в чужой крови, впитывая ее каждой открытой размокшей порой; так было когда-то давно, когда большая жатва только начиналась, — в общем-то, она и началась с него. С тех пор он научился обманывать свое тело, и оно служит ему так, как прикажет разум, а разум приказывает продолжать. Когда все снято и лежит перед ним остывающим ворохом, он идет в ванную, оставляя вокруг себя красные следы — на полу, на ручке двери, на кране. Встает под душ, обязательно ледяной, обязательно сразу с головой, лицом навстречу потоку воды. Он стоит под ним не меньше трех минут, и когда опускает голову и открывает глаза, слив уже белый, белый как его кожа, его волосы, его заключенные в цепи холода мысли.

Тогда он набирает ванну, теплую и чистую, и лежит в ней так долго, как хочется. Слушает тишину, надрывает ее ленивым всплеском воды, потревоженной его рукой. В стене напротив — выбоина с тех времен, когда Хайсе оставался в его квартире, сразу после Кокурии, и он не подумал предупредить его, что куинке перед мытьем нужно активировать в просторе коридора.

Хайсе нет рядом, чтобы увидеть, как долго Арима смотрит на эту выбоину, прежде чем с головой погрузиться в воду.

  


⁂

Аримы нет рядом, когда каждое второе утро Хайсе вкалывают депрессанты. Он приходит в Управление за двадцать минут до рабочего времени, чтобы успеть оклематься, протягивает дежурному медбрату то левую, то правую руку с закатанным рукавом и терпит по-деловому грубую хватку, чувствительное проникновение иглы сквозь живое, слишком быстро впрыскиваемую в кровь реку из осколков, маленьких ледяных стекляшек, которые, кажется, застревают в мышцах и парализуют болью от запястья до плеча. Это пройдет, и даже скоро, но бороться с дурнотой и головокружением приходится долго, и Хайсе сидит на жесткой кушетке, растирая нервную влагу по ладоням, слушает шелест пера по бумаге, потом щелчки клавиатуры. Медбрат занимается своими делами, они не обмениваются ни словом. Он никогда не поворачивается к Хайсе спиной.

Прикрывая ненадолго глаза, Хайсе убегает в прошлое: бетонная клетка, три полных шага от койки до стены, четыре шага от стены до двери, тяжелой стальной двери со всегда закрытым окошком. Там Арима вызвался делать ему уколы самостоятельно, потому что заключенный номер двести сорок был его ответственностью — так он сказал. Его кожа была теплой и сухой, касание уверенным, и ладонью он легко мог бы обхватить Хайсе вокруг плеча или локтя, сомкнув пальцы; в нем была сила, но никогда — угроза. Он вводил иглу быстрым, прицельным движением, а потом нажимал на поршень шприца так осторожно, что боль распространялась по руке не разрывающими осколками, но успокоительной немотой, и благодарная, раболепная нежность просыпалась в Хайсе, успевшем вкусить жестокость санитаров, и, смешиваясь с наркотической слабостью в одном мощном приливе, подступала к самым глазам, разъедающе сладко перехватывала горло. Тот, прежний Хайсе позволял себе немыслимое, он сворачивался рядом с Аримой, подтянув ноги к груди, и опускал голову на его колени, и чувство принадлежности накрывало его как одеяло.

То были воспоминания из прошлой жизни, его и не его одновременно, и медленно открывая глаза в стерильный простор кабинета, порог которого он может легко переступить в любой момент, в вертящиеся очертания чужого, чужого лица, Хайсе завидует тому мальчику на тюремной койке, уплывающему в свою зарешеченную сонную безопасность под невесомым касанием ладони на плече.

  


⁂

Хайсе нет рядом, когда Арима бродит по просторным залам дорогих магазинов, где всегда мало людей, но особенно — в будни, где безупречно белые тонкие стены отражают звуки хрустко, как яичная скорлупа, и колонки под потолком льют на голову беззубую подделку под джаз; когда в примерочной он смотрит на одежду на себе, но не на себя в ней, и отворачивается от зеркала, раздеваясь, потому что изображение по ту сторону тревожно и искажено, потому что его тело слишком крепкое, живое, здоровое, потому что он слишком плохо его видит.

По дороге домой он заходит в супермаркет, покупает ужин: рамен быстрой заварки для себя, удобрение для цветка. Новая девушка на кассе с подозрением смотрит на его платиновую кредитку — затем, с интересом, на него. Вот сейчас она спросит, неужели некому приготовить для него настоящий ужин, он вежливо улыбнется, пожмет плечами. Она проводит его взглядом до автоматических дверей.

Рубашки стоимостью чьей-то месячной зарплаты отправляются в шкаф, рамен — в кипяток под крышку. Удобрение он набирает в один из собственных многоразовых шприцов и для верности еще раз включает видео с инструкциями на телефоне, чтобы слушать, а не читать. Цветок ему оставил Хайсе, он много цвел — большими розовыми цветами, гибискус, кажется. Всплеск красок на его кухне, не украшенной ни картинами, ни безделушками, ни фотографиями на холодильнике. Но в последнее время цветок поник, и листья пожелтели по краям.

Когда он заканчивает с удобрением, лапша уже совсем разварилась. Арима осторожно переносит цветок на подоконник и придвигает к нему стул, садится рядом. В тишине, почти не нарушаемой стуком палочек, они смотрят на оживающий под вечер мир внизу.

  


⁂

Аримы не бывает рядом, когда его называют монстром, — потому что при Ариме боятся. Теперь, с тех пор как Хайсе вырос из-под его надзора и почти везде сам по себе, он слышит это так часто, что уже не обращает внимания: «монстр» становится для него пустым набором звуков, как бывает со всяким словом, повторенным слишком много раз.

Но когда привычное уже клеймо неожиданно ударяет его в Шато — их с отрядом Q новом доме, который он всеми силами пытается в таковой превратить, — он спотыкается о ступеньку и вцепляется в перила, пережидая обжигающий миг, пока к произнесенному знакомым голосом слову возвращается его утраченный жестокий смысл. На втором этаже становится тихо; потом хлопает дверь в комнату Урие. Хайсе слышит, как Ширазу растерянно — а потому особенно громко и с вызовом — пытается задавать уточняющие вопросы, а Урие шикает, чтобы тот замолчал.

Своей дверью Хайсе не хлопает — тихо запирает на защелку. Смотрит по сторонам, но комната такая же, какой он оставил ее утром, никаких откровений и новых ответов; книги, постеры, фотографии в рамках. Он подходит к комоду, берет в руки одну из фотографий: день формирования отряда, день, когда его назначили командиром. Муцуки, Урие, Сайко, Ширазу и он сам позади них — в парадной форме, слева от него Акира строго смотрит в камеру, ладонь стоящего справа Аримы лежит на его плече, на золотистом эполете с бахромой. Хайсе вглядывается в собственное лицо, в свою широкую, немного испуганную улыбку. Он выглядит как ребенок, которому подарили что-то слишком хорошее — настолько, что он сам не ожидал и теперь боится не оправдать подарок. Смущение жарко приливает к щекам, и Хайсе хочет подойти к запечатленному на бумаге себе и встряхнуть за плечи. Сказать, чтобы не был таким дураком.

— Ты никого не проведешь, — сказал бы ему Хайсе и с мрачным удовольствием смотрел, как радость тает на собственном лице напротив, как сменяется болью и страхом, — они видят тебя насквозь, через все твои глупые улыбки, глупые круглые очки и глупые попытки сойти за человека. Думаешь, ты такой же? Думаешь, они позволят тебе быть одним из них? Они знают свою власть над тобой. И они заранее тебя ненавидят.

Хайсе отшатывается к кровати, прижимает ладони к ушам. Уходи, шепчет он единственное заклинание, которое знает, уходи, уходи. Это не правда. Я знаю правду. Уходи.

Но в голове тихо — словно это действительно были его собственные мысли, — и Хайсе долго сидит так, скользя взглядом по фотографиям, его единственному аргументу в борьбе с самим собой. Разве он похож на монстра на неловком снимке, где машет в камеру перед цветущим кустом, который показался ему особенно красивым. Разве монстр пошел бы с отрядом Хирако в бар и улыбался бы прямо в кадр в объятиях пьяного Ито. Разве монстров назначают командирами отрядов, и награждают медалями, и хлопают по плечу.

Разве монстр может быть таким неуверенным и жалким, чтобы каждый день вспоминать себя по фотографиям, отчаянно желая верить, что люди на них — его семья и друзья, хотя любой из них прихлопнул бы его как муху, если бы не был заранее предупрежден, что «по умолчанию к следователю Сасаки Хайсе следует относиться как к человеку», — согласно специально задокументированному правилу, после которого следует неизбежное «но».

Хайсе подходит к комоду и собирает все рамки, перекладывая их снимками вниз в один из ящиков. Он все равно пустой.

  


⁂

Хайсе уже нет рядом, но его тепло задерживается на пассажирском сиденье слева от Аримы, и полоска смазанного конденсата на боковом стекле, где он прислонялся лбом и всматривался в размытые туманом огни вечернего Токио, подтекает мелкими каплями в свете зажженных окон Шато. Арима наблюдает за вторым этажом, но Хайсе не показывается. Возможно, он выглядывал, и Арима его не увидел. Пятна расплываются перед глазами — перед одним глазом, с переменным успехом еще видящим, — и он опускает лоб на ладони, сложенные на руле. Вибрирует телефон — время укола; Арима отключает его на ощупь, не поднимая головы. Пора возвращаться домой.

Домой — но даже если опустить все эфемерные вопросы, что есть дом и есть ли таковой у ему подобных, меньше всего Ариме хочется спешить в свою квартиру, где свет совсем другой, и запахи другие, и ни один из них не похож на тот сладкий, с неожиданной горькой нотой в сердцевине, который он слышит рядом с Хайсе, который раскрылся сегодня так полно и так ярко под послеобеденным дождем. Они свернули узким проулком между домами, где под грозовым небом было темно, как под потолком, и крупная брусчатка массировала ступни через тонкие подошвы туфель, и, чтобы идти рядом, нужно было прижаться друг к другу плечами — и они с Хайсе прижались, слишком увлеченные разговором для беспокойства о зонте. Там Хайсе задел его руку своей, в чем не было бы ничего удивительного, если бы его пальцы не задержались так еще на мгновение, а потом нерешительно проскользнули в ладонь Аримы, осторожно сжались; если бы Хайсе не прервался на полуслове; если бы его дрожащий выдох не прозвучал в тесноте проулка так отчетливо, так обнажающе, не оставляя места для сомнений. Арима позволил ему — не отнял руки, но когда они вышли к свету и шуму большой улицы, ладонь Хайсе выскользнула из его; они продолжили свой путь и даже подобрали оставленный разговор, но что-то изменилось, и позже, в кофейне, пока Хайсе постукивал пальцами по столу, и бесцельно перелистывал меню, и поправлял раскудрявившиеся от влаги волосы, и перекладывал ложку, Арима смотрел на его беспокойные, бесприютные руки и вспоминал, почему не может накрыть их своими, даже если они легли бы в них так красиво и правильно, даже если ничего в жизни ему не хотелось больше, чем этого. И боль в голове, за самыми его глазами, нарастала, и когда они возвращались из города и вечер принес на улицы туман, он был благодарен пробкам на дорогах за медленное движение, благодарен Хайсе за разделенную на двоих тишину. Он был задумчивым, Хайсе, но на подъезде к Шато вдруг встрепенулся, повернулся к Ариме со сложным порывом во взгляде, словно хотел сказать что-то важное или попросить остановиться, словно он хотел…

Глаза под закрытыми веками начинают нарывно пульсировать, будто какое-то существо за ними пытается выбраться наружу. Арима сжимает ключ зажигания в пальцах и считает, позволяя себе еще пять секунд темноты. Лицо Хайсе сменяется перебинтованным и бледным — Номера 240; Арима вспоминает, как Номер 240 раз за разом выцарапывал свои глаза.

Иногда ему хочется того же.

  


⁂

Аримы нет рядом, когда в задымленном коридоре Хайсе целуют в покорно раскрытые губы. Вкус алкоголя перемешивается в чужом рту со вкусом человека — слюны, плоти, пульсации жизни и крови глубоко внутри, но Хайсе не испытывает ни аппетита, ни возбуждения; он решает, что поцелуй — это влажно, странно и неутешительно. Все не так; не так, как должно быть. Не распирает восторгом грудь, не поднимает над самим собой и миром вокруг, наоборот — он чувствует себя таким же запутавшимся, несчастным и маленьким, еще меньше и несчастнее, чем обычно. Совсем не так, как в тех снах, от которых он пробуждается с первым и главным именем на губах и доверяет его пустой комнате.

С глубоким вдохом на «А», словно набираешь воздуха перед нырком.

Позже той ночью он лежит на своей холодной постели, содрогаясь от одиночества, и надеется, что хотя бы в этом они с Аримой не похожи, — потому что в остальном они похожи так сильно, как никогда не позволят себе признать те, кто называет Ариму Богом и презрительно отзывается о Хайсе через «оно». Хайсе знает, что стало их паролем, тем особенным качеством, по которому они узнали друг друга; Хайсе знает, что книги, и кофе, и легкость, и близость — все это было потом; вначале была отверженность. Отверженность — вот, что они разделяют, и Хайсе боится, и не хочет верить, что с Аримой случаются такие же больные неприкаянные ночи; пожалуйста, пусть нет, молится он во влажную подушку. Пусть нет, ведь я не успею спасти его от них, как он не успеет спасти меня от себя.

Другой в его голове воет, потому что ему плохо, когда плохо Хайсе, и в особенности — когда Хайсе думает об Ариме. Зашифрованные истории о поле смерти и осиянном жнеце, которые он нашептывал ему перед сном, давно превратились в прямой текст, кричащий и умоляющий, но Хайсе не слушает, потому что и так уже давно все понял, потому что ему все равно.

Я люблю вас, шепчет он, вжимаясь в подушку лицом, забивая рот тканью, я люблю вас, я люблю вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы растерзали мою душу и залатали ее обрывками все раны на своей.

Сколько их у вас? Кто оставил их? Когда я исчезну, станет ли память обо мне еще одной?

Аримы нет рядом, и Хайсе не может спросить его. Он и не посмел бы. Никогда, думает он, облизывая соль с губ. Никогда.

  


⁂

Хайсе нет рядом, когда у Аримы забирают автомобиль и назначают водителя — по расписанию и по звонку. Это унизительно, неудобно, но в этом есть своя комфортная окончательность: он знал, что скоро так случится, и больше не нужно ждать. После того, как он в очередной раз въезжает в отбойник, — так конкретно въезжает, что уже не может оправдать помятую машину, — ему делают внеплановую проверку зрения, повышают дозу отсрочивающих закономерный исход лекарств и отбирают свободу передвижения. Арима знает, что Это сама найдет способ увидеться с ним, и не обманывается насчет причины того горького сожаления, которое отравило его сразу же, замешанное на мгновенном понимании и вони дыма из-под капота: он больше не сможет свободно поехать куда-то вдвоем с Хайсе, и знакомые маршруты больше не будут расстилаться перед его взглядом успокаивающей монотонностью, пока Хайсе напевает под нос песню по радио и выстукивает ритм музыки на коленках или с упоением рассказывает ему о своих открытиях в творчестве Мисимы — тех же открытиях, к которым сам Арима приходил в юности, и которые теперь приветствовал в возбужденной речи Хайсе понимающей улыбкой.

Да, он мог бы попросить водителя подвезти их с Хайсе до кафе при их любимом книжном магазине или куда угодно еще, он мог бы позволить Хайсе быть за рулем. Но он знает, что не сделает этого, потому что такая точка не хуже любой другой, потому что все оно — пусть не к лучшему, но к неизбежному, и неизбежное дышит уже не в затылок, но в лицо; дело ведь не в машине, конечно, не в ней. Дело ведь в долге, и плане, и жертве, и революции — и в смерти, никогда не в любви, — вот о чем он думает, когда сдает ключи клерку из транспортного отдела, и тот тянется за ними, не поднимая взгляда от телефона.

  


⁂

Аримы нет рядом, когда Хайсе приходит в себя на полу в ванной комнате и не может раскрыть левый глаз из-за слипшейся, местами уже засохшей крови, залившей половину лица. Он проводит рукой по лбу: рана затянулась, и боль в голове не острая от удара, но густая и мутная, как от пяти шприцов депрессанта, вколотых за раз. У босых ног керамическое крошево, раковина над ним — темные трещины во все стороны от сколов, вымазанных красным, истекающих вниз по стойке. Умыться в ней еще можно, и Хайсе умывается. Другой молчит — видимо, из снисхождения к стараниям. Хайсе сказал бы, что слышит его дыхание, но дышит все-таки он сам, пока еще он.

С благодарностью принимая роскошь уединения, пусть даже иллюзорного, Хайсе спешит в свою комнату, к листу бумаги на столе. Лист похож на него самого три года назад: его пустой, белый простор ждет воплощения. На нем что-то напишут, ему дадут голос. В Хайсе звучит Арима. Нравится ли Ариме то, что он написал?

Теперь Хайсе пишет для него — нервно и с кляксами, спотыкаясь о неповоротливость слов, которым не удается быть столь же меткими, как у любимых авторов; пишет все равно, не позволяя себе остановиться, вытягивая липкой лентой все невысказанное из самой души, из своей неприкаянной трехлетней души, о которой иногда плачет, — об этом он пишет тоже, хотя совсем этим не гордится, потому что скоро от него не останется ничего, кроме вот такой маленькой обыденной правды, сохраненной на бумаге как свидетельство его существования. И он вытаскивает один кусочек памяти за другим, подносит их к свету, отдает Ариме как есть — все, что берег, и о чем старался не думать.

«Мне казалось, вот сейчас вы протянете руку — и скажете, останься. Я уже видел это слово на ваших губах. Но вы — человек, который живет в реальном мире, и вы мыслите реальными категориями. Вы тоже знаете, что это невозможно. И вы промолчали».

«Мы с вами как будто сидим на станции и ждем поезд. Или не совсем так — я скорее привязан к рельсам, а вы стоите совсем рядом, на платформе, но уже ничего нельзя сделать, и мы просто ждем. Да, я на рельсах, и я… Я и есть этот поезд. Наверное, так».

«Вы самый достойный человек, которого я знаю, и вы навсегда останетесь моим ориентиром и отцом. Иногда я представляю вас, как вы занимаетесь чем-то повседневным, один или с кем-то… И эти мысли утешают меня, когда мне страшно. То, что вы остаетесь, что вы будете… дальше… Тогда все хорошо. Пожалуйста, будьте счастливы. И когда цветет вишня, вспоминайте обо мне иногда».

Он хочет подписаться с любовью, хотя бы здесь, напоследок, но предательски быстрая слеза срывается с кончика его носа на старательно выведенное «иногда», и тонкие линии наплывают одна на другую. Яростно вытерев лицо рукавом, он подписывается просто «Хайсе».

— Не трогай это письмо, — говорит он вслух, протискивая конверт между книг на полке. — Его найдут нескоро, что бы ты ни собирался делать. Если я могу попросить тебя о чем-то одном… Пожалуйста, оставь его здесь. Это все.

На следующий день он сам достает письмо и выбрасывает его в мусорный бак через два квартала, разорвав на мелкие кусочки и не смея взглянуть на свой дрожащий почерк и слезную каплю поверх чернил.

  


⁂

Хайсе нет рядом, когда Арима распахивает глаза в черноту и не может понять, что это, — еще ночь или уже слепота. Он лежит в своей постели и слушает, как глухо стучит под намокшей футболкой сердце, пробужденное ото сна. Такие сны не снились ему очень давно — такие яркие, полноцветные, реальнее жизни, за которой он наблюдает со стороны через мутный рыбий глаз. Такие сны много лет назад проиграли сражение химии, разбавляющей его кровь.

Он шел по подземному тоннелю, по одной долгой нескончаемой прямой, и его путь был выстлан мягким сырым ковром, хлюпающим под ногами как болотная топь, а по обе его руки стояли на коленях люди — они склоняли головы, касаясь лбами земли, и он не видел их лиц, но их шепот отражался от покатых стен и льнул к его коже испариной, чужой подслушанной молитвой: _король, король, спаситель._ И то тут, то там он слышал эхо ее смеха, словно только что он отзвенел где-то поблизости, и ее широкая улыбка мерещилась ему среди блестящих камней. Это жаждала финала, который написала сама; она получит его совсем скоро. Он не боялся ее, он мог бы даже улыбнуться этим трюкам, которыми она щедро разбрасывалась перед врагами и соратниками, но его мысли занимала темнота впереди — что-то ждало его там. Через шепот и мороки, по пропитанному насквозь, кем-то другим выстланному пути, он шел… к трону? Или к гильотине? И первое, и второе ему было в равной степени не нужно и от него неотделимо.

Но когда он подошел к темноте вплотную, и еще на шаг дальше — за ее завесу, и все смолкло и исчезло, в черной пустоте он вдруг услышал его, тот запах, который невозможно спутать с другим. И следом тут же увидел — Хайсе стоял и улыбался, как любил улыбаться когда-то вначале, но только еще ярче, увереннее, и Арима сразу понял, что он его ждал. Хайсе был совсем рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки, и он протянул руку. Пальцы коснулись теплой кожи.

Арима говорил ему что-то, но, проснувшись, не мог вспомнить своих слов; он запомнил только, каким опьяняющим было все, что в слова не уместишь. Глаза Хайсе блестели, притягивая свет — откуда? — и не погасли даже тогда, когда он выпил все слезы, которые Арима не мог остановить. Он понял, что его волосы темные, ноги босые, что они с Хайсе одного роста и он видит его слишком хорошо. Он вспомнил, что не сможет спасти его, хотя отдал бы за это жизнь, не раздумывая; он едва мог вынести это сбивающее с ног счастье — держать его, живого и прекрасного, в своих руках, — и молотом занесенное над головой ожидание конца. Хайсе покачал головой, прижался к его лбу губами, оставляя ожог. Хайсе сказал ему:

— Я прощаю тебя, несущего меч в себе.

И тогда его выбросило из темноты, в которой он хотел остаться, в темноту реальную, одинокую и пустую, с колотящимся сердцем и вырезанными на нем словами — единственными, которые Хайсе произнес во сне. Он долго лежит с открытыми глазами, всматриваясь в никуда, пока не слышит стук колес первого трамвая, пока из черноты не проступают очертания комнаты.

Хайсе нет рядом, когда наступает рассвет, который Арима не надеялся увидеть.

  


⁂

Аримы нет рядом, когда Хайсе держится за последнюю ниточку, соединяющую его с сознанием, когда он оказывается не готов умирать, хотя только об этом и думал, только к этому и готовился всю свою короткую жизнь. Боль в разорванной пополам руке сменяется онемением, смех Такацуки и крики мальчика Цукиямы становятся колыбельной, Канеки Кен баюкает его усталые мысли — он так ласков с ним на пороге победы. Хайсе слышит сирены далеко внизу, на твердой земле, и знает, что Арима там, что он придет к нему через всю какофонию и скрежет, что каждая секунда теперь приближает их друг к другу, и нужно отсчитать их ровно столько, чтобы хватило дождаться, — больше не надо. Но у него столько нет; ниточка лопается, и вокруг — снова — одни чужие лица, поглощаемые темнотой. Мне так страшно, шепчет Хайсе, больше не ощущая движения губ, так страшно засыпать одному. Но Аримы нет рядом, чтобы это услышать.

  


⁂

Хайсе нет рядом…

Хайсе нет рядом…

Хайсе нет рядом…

  


⁂

Хайсе нет рядом, когда глубоко под землей, под ярусами тюрьмы — его первого дома, — под огромным прессом для уничтожения целого биологического вида, бетон прорастает блециями; когда цветы смягчают падение и становятся последней постелью Аримы Кишо, непобежденного и молодого, обреченного на красивую смерть по праву рождения. Когда слабое «Хай…» срывается с его губ с последним выдохом, последним толчком крови из горла, и несказанное «…се» мерцает в его зрачках еще секунду, а потом уступает тишине.

Когда тишина осыпается, пронзенная криком Канеки Кена, ни Аримы, ни Хайсе больше нет рядом.

Больше нет.


End file.
